gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Feystalkers
Overview Wild and feral creatures, the Fey-Stalkers were once human, but are now a bestial parody of mankind. The Fey-Stalkers are used by the Elf-Death (and occasionally the Inquisition) as hunters. They are little more than pack-hounds, all traces of their once noble being completely gone. Their minds half-insane, and obedient only to their masters, they track down Elves with their keen sense of smell, and rip them apart with their vicious nails and teeth. Originally, the Fey-Stalkers were created from Elven newborns, an irony which the Elf-Death enjoyed. Since then however, Elves have become scarcer, and their young are rarely encountered- so the Elf-Death visit human orphanages, taking young children and especially babies for their conversion. The young are locked in a dark and small cell for up to five years, fed only enough to keep them alive. During this time they are taunted and tortured by the Elf-Death, driving them half-insane. The room is pitch black, and the children slowly become mad and obedient. This obedience is enhanced by the methods the Elf-Death use; the child’s designated master will punish the child horribly for misbehaving, and reward him sparingly for his good behaviour. The child slowly learns that obedience brings rewards, much like a dog. Throughout their time in the cell, they are exposed to Elven flesh. Once a week a newly-killed Elven corpse will be thrown into the room. Prolonged exposure to nothing but the smell increases their olfactory senses, and ensures the Fey-Stalkers learn to recognize the Elven scent. Almost starved, the Fey-Stalkers inevitably begin to eat the flesh of the Elf, and the Elf-Death encourage this- it ensures their ‘hounds’ will think of Elves as nothing more than meat, and will attack them hungrily and readily. Usually, the Fey-Stalkers are kept in solitary confinement, though occasionally they are brought together, where they inevitably fight. This helps the Fey-Stalkers become more aggressive, and the Elf-Death control it carefully, ensuring neither of their ‘hounds’ dies. Occasionally a hound, or in extreme cases a bear, will be set upon the mature fey-stalkers. When the Fey-Stalker reaches adult-hood, they are usually ready, and are coaxed out of their dark cells into the light. There they are set upon their first Elf, usually during a public execution, before they are given to a new master, who pays highly for them. Although capable of independent thought, they are half-mad, and their loyalty is deep imbedded. Very few Fey-Stalkers run away from their masters. Their master treats them affectionately, like they would a dog. Often a master will have packs of ‘hounds’ who begin to form a family bond. If this is the case, the females will be ‘neutered.’ Reproduction between two fey-stalkers will only produce a normal child, so is discouraged- and usually females are separated from the males. The Elf-Death like to keep the Fey-Stalkers chaste, to keep their aggressiveness. Similarly, the males are never neutered, as this will make them more passive. Fey-Stalkers are rugged, and usually wear little more than rags. Their hair is long an unkempt, though a master will occasionally shave his ‘hound.’ Their teeth are jagged and pointed, from being broken as a child and sharpened. They’re nails are long, and also sharpened. A Fey-Stalker is fed by his Master’s hand, usually on meat, and eats off the floor. Elf-Flesh is their favourite delicacy. Most Fey-Stalkers are given names by their masters, and treated as lovable pets. Rarely, a master will teach his pet how to use small weapons, such as daggers. Fey-Stalkers live for the hunt, and can smell an Elf from miles away. They give chase tirelessly and relentlessly, before bringing the Elf down- usually by sinking its teeth into their throat of hamstring. As of yet, very few people are unaware of where Fey-Stalkers come from, most thinking them merely mad-men from an asylum, or barbarians from overseas. If anybody found out their real origin, there’d be a public scandal. A few of the Inquisition are aware of the facts and, though none really approve, most accept it. The end does justify the means as far as they’re concerned. Skills Bite 3 Claw 3 Other Weapon 1 Tracking (scent) 4 Perception (smell) 8 Body Development 2 Climbing 2 Swimming 2 Running 4 Perception (hearing) 3 MA: Strike/Sweeps 2 +5 AG, +10 QU Must Forsake 1 level Category:Groups Category:Elf-Death Category:Huanor Category:Rhutalath